


The Royal Shave

by Manchanification



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Facial Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manchanification/pseuds/Manchanification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill from DA Kink Meme. After a rough few days away, King Alistair comes home to be greeted by his Queen's latest fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Shave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a DA fic, also it's been a while since I've written any fanfiction at all so I hope this pleases. Would greatly appreciate feedback. Enjoy :)

'Thunder,' Alistair muttered beneath his breath as he swung into the saddle of his mount, brown eyes rolling up to glare at the sky. Dark clouds billowed overhead, threatening a storm. 'It just had to be thunder didn't it?'

'My Lord?' Came the tentative inquiry from a squire sat to his side. The young lad's eyes were wide as he regarded his King. He was new, Alistair remembered, the son of Bann such-and-such, though his name escaped him.

'I mean, you'd think we could get a little sunshine for once, something bright and glorious to ride back home in, but do we? Nooo, the Maker decides that the drowned nug look is just what we needed.'

He glanced over to the young squire again, the lad's expression trapped somewhere between confusion and fear and the king sighed, turning in the saddle to look at his small company as they assembled behind him. They had been called down to the South Reach a few days ago at the insistence of the local Arl over some dispute. Letters had apparently not been enough, the presence of his Majesty clearly the only way to resolve the issue. Not the case, as it had turned out and Alistair had been less than pleased at the disturbance to his duties. The only positive that had come out of the situation was a few days away from court – which meant there would be a huge pile of correspondence waiting for him on his return.

Party assembled he shook his head and motioned for his entourage to move out, guards falling into formation easily around him as raindrops started to fall. It might not be so bad, he reasoned, if it stayed like this. A little rain would do the land good. His eyes flicked up to the clouds again, a frown creasing his brow as he studied them.

'I'm sure it will only be a shower, your Majesty.' The young man to his side commented quietly, clearly trying to cheer his ruler, just as a heavy rumble of thunder sounded in the distance. Alistair could only smirk at the unfortunate timing of that statement, the slight patter of raindrops turning heavy suddenly, the dust kicked up from their horses hooves quickly being smothered. Within a few minutes, the dry track in front of them transformed into slick mud, the scouts riding further ahead churning the track as they went.

Alistair simply sighed, resigning himself to a thoroughly soggy journey back to Denerim. It was fortunate that most of the journey was behind them, the city just a few hours ride away. It would be more than enough time for him to be soaked to the skin, however, and he reached behind his head to tug the hood of his cloak up hoping it would offer some minor protection from the rain. It was a false hope, he realised, as the rain soaked through quickly and he found himself wondering if it would have been better to wear the plate armour after all. His light leather and fur ensemble that was usually ideal for travelling at this time of year was worse than useless in this weather.

Calling to his men to pick up the pace, the former Warden lowered his head as his stallion plodded on through the muddy tracks and he allowed his mind to wander as they travelled. A bath would most definitely be in order when he got back to the palace, preferably accompanied by something hot and delicious to eat. Followed by...well, he could think of any number of things he could follow a bath with, but crawling into bed with his wife most definitely seemed to be the most appealing. He smiled to himself, amazed that after more than half a decade with her at his side, he still didn't tire of her touch, her smile. 

So lost in his thoughts of his lover was the King, that he failed to notice his horse's nervousness. When a bolt of lightning crashed to the ground nearby, followed immediately by a near deafening crash of thunder the animal panicked, rearing against the light and noise and throwing him from the saddle. He tumbled to the ground gracelessly, landing in a particularly deep furrow of mud with a wet slap and a groan. Around him his men were gathering, hands reaching to help him up whilst someone chased down his panicking horse. He waved them off, picking himself up from the mud, trying to stop a hot blush from rising to his cheeks. What a sight that would make, he thought as he wiped the worst of the mud from himself, the King of Ferelden soaked to the skin, spattered with a thick layer of mud and blushing in embarrassment at it all. He had two options, he decided, either to laugh it away or glare at anyone who deemed it amusing into submission. Glaring suited him better at this point in time, he decided, nodding curtly in thanks at the squire who had retrieved his horse and climbing onto its back with all the dignity he could muster in his current state.

The party around remained blessedly silent, save for one guard who sought to confirm that he wasn't injured.

“Only my pride.” He answered before spurring the horse into movement and hoping that the creature wouldn't startle again as the rain continued to pour.

–

The weather was officially abysmal, Elizabeth decided as she finally gave into her handmaiden's insistence that she return to the castle for her own safety. She had been walking through the palace gardens when the thunder had rolled across the city and she had darted for a nearby alcove in an attempt to avoid the worst of the rain as it began to fall. The tactic hadn't worked, leaving her trapped instead and the servant had become more agitated the longer they waited, concerned about the lightning's proximity.

It didn't bother the queen herself unduly, but the girl's concerned fluttering had gone on long enough and so they chanced a sprint back to the castle. A move which in itself had the handmaiden concerned for her lady's well-being until she was assured that the Hero of Ferelden could still manage to sprint a short distance without breaking an ankle, despite the rather sedentary pace of court life. 

'Would my lady like me to draw a bath?' her handmaiden enquired as they heavy wooden door thudded shut behind them, shutting the rain out firmly.

She opened her mouth to answer, just as a sharp blast from the castle's gates interrupted, signalling the return of the king's travelling party. Smiling, she turned back to the girl.

'Yes and, the larger bath, if you could. I'm sure the king would like to bathe as well.”

'Of course, my lady.' She nodded, a light pink staining her cheeks, well aware of what was likely to happen with the two monarchs sharing a bath. With a slight curtsey she turned, scurrying away to prepare the bathroom.

Elizabeth followed at a slower pace, stopping on occasion to speak with a passing noble or servant, giving the staff time to prepare before she entered the royal chambers. The bath was ready and waiting when she finally slipped into her and Alistair's quarters, steam rising gently from the water's surface. As requested, the servants had filled the larger of the two baths that occupied the room – more of a pool than a bath, carved into the deep stones of the floor and lined with marble so that one could simply step down into the warm water.

Slipping her boots off she left them for someone to collect and clean before returning to the bathroom, dipping her fingers into the water to test its temperature. It was as she returned to her own dressing room to disrobe that she heard voices in the king's adjacent fitting room.

Alistair, she realised, and one of his grooms and she slipped out quietly to peak through the door that was ajar. She had to stifle a laugh at the sight of her husband as he stood amidst the rails of fine clothes in his currently sodden state, head low, hair plastered to his scalp. The groom was making short work of easing Alistair out of his light armour, cuirass, pauldrons and gauntlets laid carefully aside despite their filthy state. It was a testament to the king's mood that he barely registered the young man's movements as he eased him out of his clothing, leaving him in just his small clothes. Normally Alistair hated such treatment, unable to understand why anyone would need someone to undress them. Today he seemed not to care, his usual flustered embarrassment at being seen in such a state of undress by anyone other than his wife forgotten.

Pushing the door closed silently she moved back into the bathroom, searching in the small chest kept in the corner of the chamber. Small glass bottles and jars threatened to spill out and she plucked a few of her favourites from the box, pausing when she caught sight of the small toy ship shoved in amongst them. One of Alistair's, clearly. She pulled it from the chest, setting the boat to bob atop the bath's surface before adding a few drops of scented oils to the water, watching bubbles fizz where the liquids met.

The door from the bedroom opened a moment later and Alistair stepped through, damp smalls clinging to narrow hips as he moved. She moved towards him without thinking, immediately drawing him into a hug to welcome him home and she felt his lips twitch into a smile as she reached up to kiss him. Thick arms wound themselves around her, pressing her against him.

'Well, this certainly makes that trip worthwhile,' He murmured, drawing back a hairsbreadth to look at her before amber eyes flicked over to the water that was waiting for them 'And a bath ready and waiting. Aren't I a lucky man tonight?'

Pressing her lips against the scruff on the underside of his jaw, she pulled back, taking his hand and leading him to the edge of the low set tub. She paused there, pressing back against him to pull the thin material of his underwear from him, leaving him bare against her.

'You may yet get luckier,' she smirked, a soft laugh flowing out of her when his face lit up, his troubles seeming to fade with those few words and she took him by the waist to turn him, pushing him gently back into the waiting water 'but first I think we need to get you warmed up.'

'I think I might be plenty warm already.' he answered, trying to pull her against him and she tapped him on the nose, pulling away. 

'Patience.' She scolded, as he sank down into the water, eyes closing briefly as he savoured the heat enveloping his chilled skin. Her own eyes followed him as he stilled, noting, with no small amount of amusement, the dishevelled state of his hair, wet and streaked with mud; the red-blonde strands disguised under a mask of brown. His face hadn't faired much better, smears and speckles of dirt across his cheeks and forehead and the less said about the scrag of hair covering his jaw, the better. Not that she had a problem with facial hair, mind you, just not when it was utterly unkempt.

'It's never exactly been my strong suit.' Alistair replied, pulling her attention back to her preparations, as she moved to the large basin on the far side of the room.

'Don't I know it,' she sighed, picking the silver razor up from its resting place beneath the mirror, the dragonbone handle cool in the palm of her hand, 'but you'll just have to behave for a bit'.

He pouted at that but relented as she gathered soap and leather strop into her arms, watching him out of the corner of her eye as he picked up the toy ship floating on the water's surface. His head cocked as he looked at it, before placing it back down into the water, his hand moving beneath the surface to send a small tidal wave crashing over it.

The queen shook her head, gathering one or two more items together, still amused by her husband's playful nature despite the fact he was approaching his thirtieth year. She crossed back to him quickly, setting the gathered items at the edge of the tub, glancing up at him just in time to see a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth, mischief in his eyes.

'Alistair! N-'

She didn't get to finish her warning as large hands seized around her waist. With a sharp tug water surged around her as she fell into the bath face first, any air of elegance and grace she might have clung onto abandoned. Those same hands pulled her up a moment later, pressing her, breathless, against him. Long fingers touched tentatively at her face, pushing long strands of dark red hair back as she panted against him. Suddenly aware of how thin her sodden gown was, she gave a sigh, pressing back against the heat of his wet skin, the hard lines of his long torso.

A broad grin split across his lips.

'See? Now we match.' he ran a hand through her soaking hair again, pushing it behind narrow shoulders as her dark blue eyes narrowed at him. He ignored her glare in favour of letting his eyes rove over her. Queen Elizabeth Theirin was not considered a conventional Fereldan beauty, too long of leg and narrow of hip and he knew that the courts muttered beneath their breaths that she was not built for childbearing. He didn't care, honestly, her lithe, elegant form always able to take his breath away.

'Mmhmm, and this has nothing at all to do with your love of wet frocks?' She asked, pulling from his thoughts.  
Chuckling at that, he stepped close again, lips pressed to her jaw just below her ear, the tip of his tongue flicking out to run along sensitive skin. She hissed as his rough stubble scraped against her soft skin as he nuzzled into her neck, the coarse hairs both irritating and arousing.

'You have me there.' He answered, smirking into her neck.

'Of course I do,' Elizabeth smiled, slender fingered hands coming to rest on her king's shoulders, pushing gently so that he sank back into the water, 'but if there's one thing I know you like more than wet frocks...'

Her hands moved to the ties that ran down the bodice of her gown, loosening them until she could shimmy free of the wet material, depositing it to the side of the tub, her undergarments following a moment later. She stood for a moment, regarding her husband, aware of his undivided attention, his amber eyes growing dark and ravenous as they tracked over her nude form.

Sinking down into the water with him she moved forward, hands running up strong thighs as she settled into his lap, his own fingertips tracing the line of her spine until one hand reached down to cup at her bottom. He hummed as she leaned forwards into him, hands alighting on the broad planes of his chest, fingernails scraping against the swell of pectoral muscles. It took only moments for him to gently grip the back of her head, pulling her to him, lips and torsos pressed together. Heat bloomed where flesh met, sensations trickling downwards, his lips parting against hers to emit a soft sigh.

She shifted in his lap, feeling him stir beneath her, his hands beginning to wander, running down her bare back, then up over ribs to cup gently at her breasts, the lengths of his fingers brushing against her hardening nipples. Thumbs pressed in and her back arched of its own accord, pressing her further into his hands. She wasn't even close to filling those large palms, never well endowed, but he had never offered a single complaint over her modest bust, instead choosing to lavish his attention there more, as if to reassure her that her slight curves were more than adequate for him. The pads of his thumbs, always rough from training, scraped gently against the hardened tips and she let a soft groan into the quiet of the room, encouraging him in his motions. 

Lips and hot breath descended on her neck a moment later, tongue lapping at soft skin and she ground down against him once, hard. His length twitched beneath her at that, breath hitching as soft, swollen flesh dragged against his hard shaft for a fleeting moment and his hips bucked, searching for the sensation again, a grunt of frustration escaping him when it eluded him; a hand suddenly moved to her lower back, pushing her hips down as he bucked again, a pleased hiss rushing from lips when he found slickness between her parted thighs.

Heat pooling in her core, she let her hand reach down between them, seeking his thick cock. Fingers traced at the silken skin that wrapped iron hardness, his arousal hot to the touch, slender fingers curling around him in a firm grip, guiding him to her. 

He didn't push, not yet, stilling her hand with his own before he breached her. Instead, he rolled his hips, the blunt head of him dragging against her folds, squeezing tight against her and her head fell back, lips parting wordlessly as she rolled her hips against him, coating him in her arousal. She pulsed with every slow drag through her swollen flesh, a rough hand returning to her hair as full lips fell to a pink nipple. Her own hands held him in place, his length sliding through her grip to reach her heat, the water around them seeming almost cool by comparison and she moaned again at the building pressure in her, feeling herself open to him with every throb of her sex, every pass of his head against her clit.

The hand pressing her lower back moved without warning, rushing down to where they pulsed together, almost joined, thick fingers pressing inside her, scissoring, stretching and dragging against her inner walls, holding her folds apart as the head of his cock nudged at her opening. Bronze eyes flicked up to own gaze, a brief hesitation and she answered with the firm rock of her hips downwards, easing his wide head into her. She expected those dark eyes to close, his head to tilt back with the heady sensations of her body around his; instead, he held the gaze, lips parted as she worked herself down over his length, seating him deep within herself.

She let him pause, let him regain his control, not wanting to rush to their end just yet and she leaned on his chest, pushing him back to rest against the edge of the tub again, hands against his shoulders as he settled there. Her own breathing caught, heat flaring as he pressed against her inner walls, and she took a breath, basking in the pleasure of his length stretching her, muscles throbbing around him. It was only when his breath slowed again that she rolled her hips, a reward for his restraint and the hands gripping at her hips tightened momentarily before relaxing again.

'Comfortable?' She asked, leaning forwards to kiss him once, softly, before her teeth grazed his full bottom lip.

'Hardly,' he snorted, attempting to push further into her, as if there was some part of her core he wasn't squeezed into 'You're making me lose my mind.'

She gave a soft chuckle to that before reaching to the side, grabbing a bar of soap from the side of the tub, feeling him move inside her at the change of angle. He hissed at the sensation before lifting an eyebrow at the item in her hand.

'I don't know whether to be intrigued or terrified.'

Lathering the soap in her hands she smiled. 

'Neither.'

Her hands ran to his hair a moment later, working through knotted strands with her fingers, careful to let her chest brush against his as she moved. His hands returned to her breasts at once, gripping gently as she worked the lather into his hair, his own fingers circling her nipples once more, pinching now and then, humming in pleasure both at her groans and her hands against his scalp. Electricity ran through her at ever touch of his rough hands on her sensitive skin, nipples beginning to ache and she ground down, squeezing around him at the touches, feeling her breathing beginning to labour. Hips bucked beneath her and she settled back to watch him, her fingers still scritching against his scalp.

His head was tilted back, resting against the edge of the tub, exposing the long, fine lines of his strong jaw, the bobbing of his adam's apple in his exposed throat. She could never resist the sight of him like this, the lines of his body tense with need, dark eyes closed and mouth hanging open, panting for breath. Her lips fell to his, tongue pushing between to stroke along his own, a soft vibration running through them both as he let out a quiet groan. The sound went straight to her sex again, a heavy throb following, and she wondered if she could hold out against the heat that had pooled in her, the slow pulsing of their joining. Grasping blindly at the side of the tub, she found the ewer she had been searching for, filling it and rinsing the suds from Alistair's hair, slicking the strands back from his face. 

She was aware of his hands moving again, gripping at her hips as he thrust slowly up, rubbing against her, the fingers of one hand pulling to her front to find its way between her folds. It was the shock of electricity that made her head fly back, a sharp cry as her back arched and her cunt pulsed, wet and hot and full.

'Now?' Alistair asked hopefully, voice strained, hips rolling languidly upwards, pulling and pushing into her tightness.

She shook her head, struggling to resist as his lips rose to her throat leaving hot trails down the pale column of her neck. They closed over her strong pulse, teeth scraping and tongue soothing.

'Please?' he murmured, a whine entering his voice now, the fingers that had found her clit beginning to move faster, encouraging her to give in. 'You feel so good around me, so...' he groaned, thrusting into her sharply '..hot...' another thrust followed, harder now '...wet...', his fingers pressed harder against her clit, rubbing maddeningly '..tight..'. The groan that escaped her throat was low and rough, wanton as her hips began to rock back against his, his thick head dragging insistently against her sensitive inner flesh.

Her head fell back, the tips of her long hair trailing in the water behind her, Alistair's hands tangling in it. His lips fell to her neck, hot and wet, tongue and teeth as he panted, his hips setting into a short, hard rhythm, driving into her relentlessly. Again and again he surged into her, his own moans muffled against her neck and she felt the tremor running through his back, his arms, as he struggled to maintain control. 

It was only through strength of will that she managed to tangle her hands into short strawberry blonde locks, tugging his mouth from his neck, forcing his body back against the side of the tub again; her pelvis changing angle, bringing her body above his once more, locking his hips down so they could only shuffle restlessly.

Amber eyes rose to meet her own blue gaze, confusion and lust mingling as he cocked his head, questioning silently.

'I told you,' she murmured, bringing her own breathing back under control as she reached to the side of the tub again 'patience.'

Alistair groaned, frustration clear in his tones as her fingers found the cool metal of the razor, the other searching for the small shaving brush she had fetched earlier. A dark blonde eyebrow rose as the king regarded the items in her hands.

'Now? Really? With all this...' he paused to run a finger heavily across her clit, tracing the edges of her where she enveloped him.

She smiled, letting out a gasp as his fingers moved expertly. Reaching down she pulled his hand way to rest on her breast.

'I've always wanted to do this.' She simply replied, lifting the lathered brush to his face, coating the thick layer of stubble with lather. She was expecting a fight, or at least some sort of complaint, but her husband settled for tilting his head back, hips shifting to adjust the angle of his still hard cock inside her. She held him tightly, focusing on clamping her muscles down on him once, maintaining his arousal as she leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose before setting to work.

He watched her quietly as she carefully set the dangerously sharp edge of the razor to the joint of his jaw, her free hand gently pulling his skin taut. Applying the lightest pressure she pulled the blade down, shearing cleanly through the coarse hair, revealing clean pale skin beneath. Wiping flecks of shaving cream from the newly revealed skin she leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss there, her tongue flicking out, testing the smoothness, the faint taste of sandalwood left by the shaving cream. Alistair shifted beneath her again, hips moving restlessly and she squeezed down again, teasing him as she turned her attention to the rest of his stubble, falling into a rhythm; the sweep of the razor, the press of lips and tongue, the roll of his hips upwards into hers, each time a little firmer, a little deeper into her. His hands roved constantly as she worked, gliding down her back, squeezing and pinching at breasts and buttocks, stilling only when she rewarded his patience with a grind of her hips into his.

She worked slowly, carefully, watching the razor skim over skin that seemed all too thin, too delicate with the gleaming edge trailing over it. She couldn't help at that moment, the blade slicing through the softer patch of hair beneath his lower lip, but to marvel at his trust in her, his head resting on the edge of the tub, dark eyes watching her carefully as his fingers rubbed slow circles into the muscles of her lower back. He tilted his jaw up without hesitation when she had finished with his cheeks and jaw and settled herself lower into the water to work on his throat. Running fingertips down its length, feeling the thickness of his neck, the heavy muscles where his shoulders met , a thumb skimming over the pulse that throbbed beneath thin skin. 

Setting the razor near the hollow of his throat she skimmed upwards, leaving a clean trail of skin down the centre, the apple of his throat bobbing as he swallowed and she took a moment to lean forwards, kissing gently at the hard knot, teeth grazing lightly across it. A soft vibration trembled against her lips as he laughed quietly at her actions, aware of how she had always been enraptured by his neck. Her lips tightened against the skin there in response, sucking hard, leaving a bruise in her wake. Hips snapped up beneath her as she did, driving him into her and she gasped, lips releasing him instantly as eyes widened. A large hand tangled into her hair a moment later, pulling her up to him before his lips crushed against hers, an insistent tongue pushing between them. His free hand came to rest on her lower back, pushing down firmly to wedge himself firmly inside her.

'Running out of patience here.' he murmured against her lips and she moaned back against him in response, her own hips beginning to rock again. 

Her own endurance flagging she took up the razor again, hips rocking dangerously, her hand in his hair, pulling his head back and baring his throat to her, skin pulled taught by the angle as she raked the blade up his throat, faster now. She abandoned the razor the moment she was satisfied that his throat with smooth, the hand in his hair releasing to stroke down his neck, feeling his pulse pick up as lips latched against it. His own lips tugged at her earlobe, hot breath puffing against her skin, fingers pressing and pinching at nipples as his remaining patience shattered. 

Arching into his touch she felt his mouth drifting down, nipping at her throat, sucking along her collarbones before drifting down, his lips closing tightly around a hard nipple. His hands moved ever lower, grasping at her buttocks, pulling away from the side of the tub, bending her backwards as he did, mouth still working at her nipple as his hips began to rock insistently. The slow rubbing of his head against her walls became firmer, faster, deeper, his length stretching her as he pulled out to thrust back into her, hips driving upwards. She met his thrusts with her own, hips pushing down to grind against his, her fingers finding her clit and rubbing frantically, abandoning any chance of matching his rhythm in favour of the pulses of heat each rub gave.

She could feel it pooling, welling inside her, wetness running down his length, his hands digging into her hips as he moaned lowly, lost in the sensation of her heat. Tension and pressure roiled, her cunt gripping at his cock as his lips left her nipple, rough grunts spilling from him, his chest pressing against hers as he melded their bodies together. Electricity sparked down her spine each time he thrust, momentarily cutting through the haze of heat and pressure before mingling with it, each throb and rough pass of his cock over the sensitive spot inside her bringing her closer. She was aware she was making noise at his motions, his own joining hers as he jerked into her desperately, his thrusts becoming savage as he neared his peak, hands holding her hips firmly in place. The strength in his arms, the ease with which he held her in place even as hips jerked into hers sent her over her edge, back arching and cunt tightening, clenching, wetness spilling from around his cock as she came.

He followed a moment later, pulsing, moaning, hips ever shifting as he buried his head in the crook of her shoulder before his body went rigid against her, mouth hanging open as he came silently.

It was a moment or two before heat began to fade and he loosened his tight grip on her hips, lifting her off him gently and setting her to lie against him, his eyes closed, breathing falling back into a slow, easy rhythm. They flicked open again when her hands returned to his neck, tracing hard lines and softer contours, thumbs rubbing over the fresh smoothness of his skin.

'So...' he began turning towards her in the cooling water '..shaving is a thing for you then?'

Smiling lightly, Elizabeth leant back over to him, trailing a long, leisurely lick over his pulse.

'Yes, that and the fact that when you shave yourself you end up with terrible razor burn.'

'I do, don't I? What would I do without my loving wife to tend to my grooming for me?'

'Resemble a werewolf?'

Soft pink lips broke into a wide smile, a low chuckle rumbling through his chest as he nuzzled into her neck, long arms wrapping about her lithe form. One hand reached behind her, grasping blindly for the bar of honey scented soap and when he finally located it he rolled himself above, water dripping from the hard planes of his torso to patter against her slight curves. Lather in hand and a mischievous glint in his warm eyes, he rested his palm against a breast.

'Let's see if I can return the favour, shall we?'


End file.
